


To Have and to Hold

by pursuitofnerdiness



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Consentacles, Facials, Hand Jobs, Inkplay, Light tentacle bondage, M/M, Nipple Play, POV Victor Nikiforov, Switching, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-03-09 12:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pursuitofnerdiness/pseuds/pursuitofnerdiness
Summary: Months after Yuuri apparently recovers from his brief demonic possession at the festival in Hasetsu, he sprouts squid tentacles. The only cure is 100% consensual tentacle action.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> When I came up with this idea, I was frustrated by the lack of tentacle fic wherein both Victor and Yuuri were 100% in their right minds and enthusiastic about the tentacle action. So that is what I bring to you, and I hope you enjoy it. This is, of course, inspired by the [Yuri On Festival stage drama](https://twitter.com/aitaikimochii/status/886541228942045184). I mean, REALLY, what other fandom gets quasi-canon tentacles? I had to.
> 
> Thank you very much to [A_N_D](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_N_D) for betaing!

Victor sits in bed reading a book as he waits for Yuuri to finish showering before bed. He’s startled by a loud yelp from the bathroom. “Are you okay?” he calls out.

“Fine!” Yuuri yells back, his voice pitched higher than normal. He doesn’t really sound fine, but Victor accepts his answer and continues reading. The shower turns on and off several times, and Victor begins to wonder what exactly Yuuri is doing in there. “Oh god, no no no,” Yuuri says, panic tingeing his voice.

Victor drops his book and calls out to Yuuri. “Yuuri, what’s going on?” He slides out from under the blankets and walks over to the bathroom door. He’s naked, of course; he always sleeps naked.

“Vitya, I…” Yuuri has started to hyperventilate now.

“I’m coming in,” Victor says as he turns the handle.

“Wait!” Yuuri cries out. “Just… please promise me you won’t freak out?” His voice trembles, and Victor is very concerned.

“Of course. Can I come in?”

“…yes.” Yuuri’s voice cracks.

Victor pushes the door open, and as he looks inside the bathroom, he sees Yuuri naked in the shower, with what appear to be several black tentacles coming out of his back. His jaw drops and he stares for a moment, frozen, before he bolts into action, rushing to join Yuuri in the shower. If the squid demon from the festival has returned, he’ll have to try to banish it once again through the power of their love.

“Yuuri, are you with me?” He grabs Yuuri’s hands and looks him in the eye. “Please, I love you, I…”

“I’m here,” Yuuri says, his words coming between shaky breaths.

“Okay, okay.” Victor breathes a sigh of relief, but Yuuri still looks like he’s in the midst an anxiety attack. Victor squeezes his hands reassuringly. “Just breathe, okay? Nice, deep breaths. In, one, two, three, four… Out, one, two three, four.”

Victor keeps counting for Yuuri, who does his best to breathe in time. His breaths are shaky and uneven, but he sucks in deep breaths and manages to regulate his breathing after several minutes.

“Okay,” Yuuri finally says. “I think… I think I’m okay.”

Victor pulls Yuuri into a hug, carefully wrapping his arms around him so as to avoid the tentacles.  Victor rubs his upper back, trying to reassure him, but Yuuri still trembles in his arms.

Yuuri buries his face in Victor’s chest and wraps his arms around Victor. They stand there together for a few minutes hugging, and as Yuuri finally seems to calm down, he looks up at Victor. “So…”

“What happened?”

“I… I was just taking a shower, and I was thinking about the whole mess with the festival, and then suddenly… Tentacles.” Yuuri’s eyes widen as he stares into Victor’s eyes.

Victor winces. “Does it hurt?”

Yuuri shakes his head. “No… I mean, it’s weird and kind of terrifying, but it doesn’t hurt. I just… what am I going to do? I don’t know how to get rid of them, and…”

“Hey, hey, don’t worry. We’ll figure it out.” Somehow. Oh god, what on earth are they going to do?  Victor fumbles for what to do next, but his curiosity gets the better of him. “So, can you control them, or do they move on their own?” 

“No, I seem to be in control of them. Watch.” Yuuri backs out of the hug and steps back from Victor. His tentacles hang limp from his back, but then he lifts up one from each side of his back and raises them up over his head.

“Oh, oh wow.” Victor steps forward and inspects the tentacle, covered in purple suckers on one side and tapered down at the end. “Can I… Can I touch it?”

“I guess… just, be careful. I don’t… I just don’t know.” Yuuri bites his lip nervously.

Victor nods and reaches for the tentacle on Yuuri’s left. He gently places his index finger on the surface against the suckers and slowly drags his finger down towards the club-shaped end. The tentacle is warm and slick, and Yuuri shudders underneath his touch. Victor pulls his finger away. “Are you okay?”

“I… I don’t know.” Yuuri has a strange look on his face that Victor can’t quite parse.

“Okay, no more touching the tentacles. Let’s get you dried off.” Victor offers a hand to Yuuri, who takes it, and leads him out of the shower. He grabs a towel and hands it to Yuuri, who immediately wraps it around his waist, below the tentacles. Victor hands him another, and he dries himself off as best as he can while avoiding the tentacles.

Yuuri drops the towel on the floor and puts his face in his hands. “What am I going to do…” he mumbles into his hands.

Victor doesn’t have an answer. “Let’s… let’s go back to the bedroom and see if we can think of something.” Yuuri drops his hands and nods, and they walk back into the bedroom.

Victor grabs his phone from the nightstand and frantically attempts to Google as Yuuri paces around the room, but to be honest, there’s nothing really applicable for the case of “what to do if your fiancé suddenly sprouts tentacles after once being possessed by a squid demon.” He looks at the Wikipedia page for squid. “Hey, did you know that squid only have two tentacles and eight arms? The tentacles are the ones with the clubs on the end, and the rest are arms.”

“Well, at least I’m an accurate representation of a squid. Thanks, squid demon.” Yuuri sighs. He’d put on boxers and pajama pants while Victor uselessly scoured the internet. “We’re never going to figure this out, and I’m going to have tentacles forever, and I’m going to have to cut tentacle holes into my skating costumes.”

For a moment, Victor considers how all those extra appendages would affect considerations of angular momentum with respect to jumps, but he shakes the thought off. It’s all too ridiculous. Maybe this is actually some kind of weird fever dream they’re both having due to food poisoning. In fact, Victor sometimes still thinks that may have been what happened in Hasetsu. “Maybe we should just go to sleep, and when we wake up tomorrow, we’ll be back in the real world where nobody has tentacles.”

“God, I hope so.” He throws back the blankets and flings himself onto the bed in frustration and curls up on his side. 

Victor joins him in bed and pulls the blankets up over them. He snuggles up next to Yuuri and kisses him on the forehead. “Goodnight, moya lyubov.” He squeezes one of Yuuri’s hands.

Yuuri squeezes back. “Goodnight,” he sighs.

Victor drifts off to sleep easily enough.

The next thing he’s aware of is Yuuri gasping and exclaiming, “What the fuck?!” Victor’s eyes fly open. The room is partially illuminated by the dim light of early morning, and Yuuri is writhing on the bed next to him. Victor yanks the covers off them and watches as Yuuri’s black tentacles retract into his back and then fade away completely. Yuuri gasps for air again and then pants as he catches his breath.

Victor pulls Yuuri into a hug and strokes his hair and tentacle-free back until his breathing finally slows. “What… what happened?”

“Oh god. I think I figured it out. This is so embarrassing.” Yuuri whimpers into Victor’s chest.

Victor is still extremely confused. “What?”

“I… dreamed about the tentacles. About… doing things with them. And, ah, it was a wet dream, and as soon as I came, I woke up and felt the tentacles going away.”

Victor blinks. “Oh. So you think you have to have an orgasm to make them go away?”

“I guess? But I only have one data point…” Yuuri rolls off of Victor and groans. “Well, I am definitely wide awake now.”

“Do you feel okay? Do you need to take the day off?”

“I’m okay. It didn’t hurt. It was just… weird. Honestly I’d rather just go to practice and try to pretend I’m a normal human.”

“Well, I’ve got bad news for you.”

Yuuri furrows his brows. “What?”

“You are not a normal human, Yuuri. You’re a world class athlete!” Victor says as he smiles at Yuuri.

Yuuri groans in response to Victor’s attempt at encouragement, and he rolls out of bed to start getting ready for an early morning practice session. Yuuri spends the day working out whatever feelings he has about this whole tentacle situation on the ice and in the gym. He seems lost in his head as he follows his usual workout routine, and he’s a bit more on edge than usual.

Victor can’t stop thinking about those warm, slick tentacles and what they could do to the most sensitive parts of his body. He can’t stop wondering about whatever it was Yuuri was dreaming about doing with those tentacles that made him come. He deeply hopes that Yuuri dreamed about wrapping those tentacles around his arms and legs, spreading him open, and fucking him until he screamed.

After dinner that night, he asks about it. “Yuuri, can I ask you about, ah, the tentacle thing?”

Yuuri, sitting across from him at the table, sighs. “Yeah, I guess we can’t avoid that forever.”

“What did you dream about?” Victor places his chin in his hands and awaits a reply.

Yuuri’s face instantly flushes and he lowers his eyes. “Do you really want to know?”

“I do. I was thinking about it all day.”

“Oh.” Yuuri seems surprised. “I didn’t mean to worry you.”

“Just tell me, Yuuri.” Victor reaches across the table and places a hand on Yuuri’s to reassure him.

Yuuri looks back up at Victor and takes a deep breath. “I dreamed about using them on you.”

Victor smiles and quirks an eyebrow at Yuuri. “And what did you do to me?”

“I…” Yuuri puts his face in his hands. “This is so… It’s like something out of hentai.”

Victor smirks. “You know, I’ve never actually watched any tentacle porn. You’ll have to enlighten me.”

Yuuri groans. “Okay. Well, basically it was me holding you up with my tentacles, and you were begging me to fill you up with them, and I did.”

Victor tilts his head. “And did you like it?”

“Um, well, yes, but it was just a dream, and now that I think I know what’s going on here, I should be able to take care of it myself.”

“Yuuri, you misunderstand. I  _ want _ you to use your tentacles on me.”

Yuuri shudders. “You do?”

“Yes. It’ll be great. You’ve got, what, ten of those things? I want you to restrain my arms and legs while you wreck me with the other six and your cock.”

Yuuri chokes on his own breath at Victor’s declaration.

Ah, or maybe not. Victor backtracks, “Um, that is, if you want to.” Yuuri’s face has surely reached its maximum possible blood content.

Yuuri takes another deep breath. “Well, I… I do. But could we, ah, maybe work our way up to that? It seems like a bit much to start out with the full tentacle porn experience.”

“Of course. Oh, and we can figure out how they work along the way, maybe. It’ll be like a science experiment!” Victor grins and claps his hands together.

Yuuri sighs. “If there’s anything scientific about demonic possession, I’ll eat my skates.”

“Hm, don’t make promises you can’t keep, Yuuri. And how about watching some hentai for research purposes? Maybe we can get some ideas.” Victor places a finger to his lips and wonders about what sort of ridiculous positions tentacles might enable.

Yuuri sighs again and drops his head into his hands. “What have I started?”

Victor grins. “Only one way to find out!”

Finally, a hint of a smile finds its way to Yuuri’s face. “Have you ever thought you missed your calling to be a marine biologist instead of a skater?”

“Well, every kid born in the late 80s wanted to be a marine biologist. We couldn’t all do it.”

Yuuri nods thoughtfully. “Can’t argue with that.”

“So.” Victor quirks an eyebrow. “How do you feel about a shower right now?”

And _finally_ , Yuuri breaks down laughing, and Victor instantly feels relief. “Yeah, okay, let’s do that.”

 

* * *

 

Twenty minutes later, they’re both standing naked in the very spacious shower in their apartment. “Are you ready?” Victor asks, hand on the faucet. Yuuri stands underneath the showerhead with his back to the wall.

Yuuri takes a deep breath and nods. “Let’s do this.”

Victor turns the hot water on, and Yuuri closes his eyes as the water rains down on him from above. As rivulets of water run down his body, Victor watches and waits. After about thirty seconds, outlines of the tips of tentacles and arms flicker into existence on Yuuri’s lower back. Yuuri gasps as the wispy outlines materialize into actual appendages, black and solid, that shoot out of him, growing and growing until they hover just above the floor as they hang from his back.

Victor’s jaw drops open. This still doesn’t seem like it can possibly be real, but here they are, _tentacles_ , in the flesh. Unless he and Yuuri are still on some sort of multi-day drug trip, this is really happening.

“Vitya?” Yuuri asks tentatively, and Victor realizes he should probably say something instead of just staring dumbfoundedly.

“Wow. Wow. Are you okay? Did it hurt?”

Yuuri scrunches up his face and considers. “No, it didn’t hurt. It’s just… weird. I can’t describe it.” 

“Okay so… What now?”

“I thought you were the principal investigator here, Dr. Nikiforov. I’m just your research subject.”

“Oh, is this a roleplay now too?”

Yuuri blushes. “I mean! Not… not right now.”

“Besides, what I have planned probably isn’t, um, ethical, by most scientific standards?”

“Well, your PhD has been revoked, then.”

“Thank god. Now, can we hug?”

“Like, with my tentacles?”

“No, just your arms. Your human arms.”

“Oh.” Yuuri blinks and then wraps his arms around Victor, pulling him into the stream of hot water.

Victor returns the hug, rubbing reassuring circles into Yuuri’s back above his tentacles. “Just try to relax, okay? Let’s just… pretend they’re not even there for a bit.” He doesn’t  _ really _ want this to feel like some sort of experiment. He wants Yuuri to get comfortable with this strange new part of himself, to own it and enjoy it, and Victor will do everything he can to get him there. (Well, it is at least a little bit of an experiment, and his motives aren’t  _ entirely  _ selfless. But still.)

Yuuri melts into him, resting his head on Victor’s shoulder, and they stand there together under the hot water, swaying back and forth slightly. Victor looks down Yuuri’s back, and the squid arms and tentacles hang limp, swaying in time with their bodies. 

Victor starts by pressing kisses into Yuuri’s neck, making his way up under his jaw and then to his mouth. He brushes his lips against Yuuri’s, and Yuuri smiles and then kisses him back. Victor hums a pleased noise as they exchange open-mouthed kisses, and Yuuri’s tongue finds its way into his mouth.

He feels Yuuri’s cock hardening against him, pressed together as they are, and he breaks the kiss for a moment to ask, “Can I?” as he pulls a hand off Yuuri’s back.

“Mm, yes,” Yuuri replies as he rolls his hips against Victor’s.

Victor slips a hand between them and wraps it around Yuuri’s half-hard cock, stroking him slowly as he resumes their kiss. Yuuri’s cock fills out under his touch, and he finds himself growing hard as Yuuri makes small, pleased noises as they kiss.

Once Yuuri’s hard, Victor pulls away from the kiss and carefully backs them both away from the shower spray. “Love your cock so much,” he says as he increases the pace of his stroking. “Wanna make you feel so good.” 

“Yeah,” Yuuri says as he leans into Victor’s touch. Victor keeps jerking him off until he starts moaning and his cock starts leaking. Yuuri looks completely relaxed, with his eyes closed and his mouth hanging open ever so slightly.

It’s time. Victor takes his hand off Yuuri’s cock, and Yuuri makes noises that sound confused and disappointed. Victor asks, “Would you give me one of your tentacles? I want to try something.”

Yuuri blinks. “Oh, sure.” He brings a tentacle around in front of himself and holds it out to Victor.

Victor runs a finger down the club at the end, and the purple suckers twitch against the pad of his finger. Just like the night before, Yuuri shudders at the touch. “Does that feel good?”

Yuuri’s mouth hangs open ever so slightly, and he looks like he’s on the edge of a realization. “I… I… Do it again.”

Victor drags his finger down again, zigzagging back and forth, pausing to rub a circle into one of the suckers, and Yuuri  _ moans _ . Oh  _ yes _ . “Good?” he asks.

“So good, ohhh, keep going,” Yuuri sighs as Victor keeps stroking the tentacle with his finger. Yuuri closes his eyes and breathes out moans through parted lips, and fuck, Victor is definitely rock hard now.

Victor contemplates whether these suckers are like actual squid suckers that can, well, suck. He places his finger along several of them in a row and asks, “Can you control the suckers?”

Yuuri’s mouth twitches, and after a moment, he feels the suckers latch on to his finger and pull at the skin. The pressure is light, and he doesn’t feel any pain. He peels his finger away, and each little purple sucker detaches with a pop. Victor files that away for later and gets back to investigating how he can make Yuuri feel good.

He decides to wrap his whole hand around the tentacle and try jerking it, making sure his fingertips graze along the suckers on each stroke. Yuuri continues making incoherent noises of pleasure with each movement. After a few strokes, he pauses to massage as many suckers as he can with all of his fingertips as Yuuri breathes raggedly.

The suckers really do seem very sensitive, and Victor wonders what sort of pleasures he could elicit with his tongue instead. “Can I… Can I try using my mouth?” he asks tentatively.

“Nngh, yes, suck me,” Yuuri says, eyes full of lust as he meets Victor’s gaze, and he raises his tentacle, with Victor’s hand still on it, up to Victor’s mouth.

Victor moves his hand back behind the club and holds the tentacle up to his lips, kissing the surface lightly. He presses his lips against some of the suckers and draws one of them between his lips, playing with it gently as Yuuri gasps. After releasing it, his tongue darts out from between his lips to continue where he left off. He presses the tip of his tongue into the center of the sucker and then swirls it around, and Yuuri groans, “Oh, fuck.”

With that, Victor starts licking his way up and down, his tongue grazing as many suckers as he can manage. Yuuri’s hand finds his free hand and squeezes, encouraging him on. His own cock begs for attention, but he’s busy giving the strangest and most fascinating blow job of his life. With that thought in mind, he opens his mouth and wraps his lips around the end of the tentacle, slowly drawing it up into his mouth.

“Oh my god, Vitya, this is… fuck.” Victor smiles around the tentacle in his mouth and starts sucking, still playing with the suckers with his tongue. Yuuri’s eyes are closed and his mouth has fallen open again, his face slack with bliss, and god, he looks beautiful like this. Victor wonders how much tentacle he can take, so he pushes more into his mouth with the hand wrapped around it. The club isn’t too much different in size from a cock, and Victor wants Yuuri to fill him up with it until he gags. The very tip tickles the back of his throat, and Victor moans around the weird and wondrous appendage in his mouth.

That seems to set Yuuri off. Yuuri’s eyes fly open. “Wait, I’m--” He yanks the tentacle out of Victor’s mouth, but not quickly enough, and Victor’s still holding it, aimed square at his open mouth. Yuuri groans as the end of the tentacle spurts hot blue-black ink all over Victor’s face and chest. He stands there dumbfounded for a moment as ink drips off his chin and the savory, vaguely metallic taste of squid ink fills his mouth until he swallows it down. That is  _ not _ how Wikipedia told him squid ink worked. 

Yuuri is looking at him, wide eyed and possibly horrified. “I… I didn’t know that would happen.”

And then it hits him: Yuuri just came on his face. With squid ink. Oh. He looks down and sees that Yuuri’s cock is still hard. “You… you came? But you’re not finished yet?”

“Yes?”

The possibilities slam into Victor at a hundred miles per hour, and he thinks he’s harder than he’s ever been in his life. He sinks to his knees and moans. “Oh my god, Yuuri, do that again.”

Victor looks up at Yuuri and sees the realization dawn on him. “You want me to come all over you?”

Victor whimpers. He can’t say he’s never fantasized about being on his knees as multiple cocks come all over his face and chest, but it’s not like it was something he’d ever try in real life. Until now, that is. Sort of, but definitely close enough.

“What was that?”

“Please.” Victor looks up at Yuuri as he pleads, and Yuuri brings his other tentacle around.

Victor grabs the tentacle with his left hand and Yuuri’s cock with his right, and Yuuri gasps as he starts stroking them both at the same time. He holds them both close to his face and peppers the tentacle with little kitten licks at first, then swirls his tongue into the suckers. “Fuck, yes,” Yuuri pants above him.

Victor’s cock _aches_ , but his hands are both occupied. He looks up at Yuuri again. “Yuuri, please, would you please touch me, I--” He gasps mid-sentence as one of Yuuri’s squid arms darts out from behind him and wraps around his cock. Yuuri squeezes his cock, and he groans as he presses his forehead into Yuuri’s hip. Oh god, _finally_.

Yuuri’s hand finds its way into Victor’s hair, and he gently reminds Victor what he should be doing. He takes the tip of Yuuri’s tentacle into his mouth and slowly draws it inward as he lazily jerks Yuuri’s cock with his hand. When he’s got a mouthful of tentacle, Yuuri starts working his cock with the suckers, and Victor moans around Yuuri’s tentacle. He’s never felt anything like this: dozens of little individual pinpoints of pleasure up and down the length of his cock as the suckers massage sensitive skin.

Victor sucks on the tentacle in earnest now, teasing the suckers with his tongue as Yuuri pants above him. He grips the tentacle as he bobs up and down the club, licking as he goes. That familiar, insistent pressure is building in his gut, but he doesn’t want to come yet, not until Yuuri makes another mess all over him.

Yuuri grips his hair tighter and then starts pushing his head away. “I’m close, let me,” he chokes out. Victor lets go of the tentacle and gives it one last suck, closing his eyes as Yuuri pulls it out of his mouth. “Oh, fuck,” Yuuri says, and hot ink splashes onto his cheeks and lips and into his open mouth, and the rich flavor blooms across his tongue. He’s burning up, and as the ink lands on his chest, he knows he can’t hold on for much longer. As he opens his eyes, Yuuri starts jerking him, and he wails as he loses himself in the pleasure of the most unbelievable hand (arm?) job he’s ever had.

He resumes jerking Yuuri’s cock in haphazard strokes when he can, but all he can think about is the searing flesh coiled around his cock, pulling and sucking, about how Yuuri is now teasing his most sensitive spot with the very tip, about how his entire body feels like it’s on fire as the spray from the hot shower mists around him. He can’t even hold himself up anymore, and he falls forward and wraps an arm around Yuuri’s thigh as his cheek hits Yuuri’s hip. 

As Yuuri strokes his cock one last time, he sees white as he comes _hard_ , spurting all over his stomach. He gasps for air as he gets back to stroking Yuuri’s cock, and Yuuri’s hand joins his. Moments later, Yuuri aims his cock down at Victor’s chest and comes for a third time as he cries out _Vitya_ , painting Victor’s chest until he’s covered with white come on top of translucent black ink.

And then Yuuri’s gasping again as the tentacles fade away just as they did before, and Victor wraps an arm around his waist and helps him as he slides down. They collapse on the shower floor together, out of reach of the shower spray, completely exhausted, lying side by side on the tile floor. Yuuri’s hand finds Victor’s, and he threads their fingers together.

They lie there together, silently catching their breath, and despite the discomfort of the tile pressing into his head and back, Victor absolutely does not want to move.

Yuuri finally breaks the silence. “Oh my god. I can’t… I can’t believe that just happened.”

“Yeah, that was kind of more… intense than I was planning. I really did mean to take it more slowly, but...”

Yuuri turns his head and scoots towards Victor so he can kiss him on the cheek. “But it was really hot.”

“God, yes,” Victor says as he turns to nuzzle Yuuri’s hair. “And are you feeling okay?”

Yuuri cracks a grin. “Well, despite all the tentacle weirdness, I did just come three times. We should probably clean you off.”

Victor sighs dramatically. “I _guess_. But that means moving.”

“Fine, I got it.” Yuuri manages to get himself up off the floor and grabs the handheld showerhead. “Ready?”

Victor lifts his head and looks down at his chest. “For you to wash this beautiful masterpiece off my chest? I suppose.”

Yuuri laughs as he flips on the water and sprays Victor’s chest, waving the showerhead back and forth to clear the mess off of Victor’s chest. He shivers at the contrast between the soothing stream of hot water and the cool tile floor. Once most of the mess is cleared away, Yuuri offers him a hand, helps him up off the floor, and immediately pulls him into a hug. “Thank you,” he says in Victor’s ear. “For encouraging me.”

“Mm, of course,” he says, as they sway back and forth gently. “My pleasure,” he purrs in Yuuri’s ear. He leans back and grins cheekily at Yuuri, who shakes his head and chuckles at him. “But really… I love you no matter what, and I want you to feel good, solnyshko.”

Yuuri smiles softly at him. “Thanks for being so… well, not weirded out by this. I love you too.” He leans up and presses his lips against Victor’s, and they kiss unhurriedly as hot water rains down on them, as Victor savors how warm and soft Yuuri’s mouth is.

When they finally break apart to catch their breath. Yuuri sighs. “So, I guess we should shower for real, but I’m pretty worn out.”

Victor nods. “Well, let’s make it quick and get to bed.” They quickly finish up in the shower, skipping hair care and just washing off with soap, and Victor is very grateful he had a top of the line water heater installed for endless hot showers. After finishing up, they dry off and head to bed. Yuuri, surely exhausted, collapses into bed, and Victor cuddles up next to him and pulls the covers over them. Yuuri turns onto his side and rests his head on Victor’s chest as he throws an arm around Victor’s waist.

Victor nuzzles the top of Yuuri’s head and presses a kiss there as he wraps his arm around Yuuri’s back, gently stroking him as Yuuri snuggles into him.

After a few moments, Yuuri lifts his head up and looks at Victor. “So… would you want to do that again?” he asks somewhat tentatively. Surely he has to know the answer is yes, but Victor senses he might be asking something more.

“Do you have something in mind?”

“Well. About what you said earlier… About me wrecking you with my tentacles. I want to do that.”

“Tell me what you want to do to me.”

“I want…” Yuuri takes a deep breath. “I want to hold you down and fuck you with my cock and a tentacle at the same time.”

Victor feels blood rushing to his dick once again, and he finds himself moaning into Yuuri’s hair. “Oh. Oh fuck.” His face heats up at the thought of Yuuri fucking him like that, like no one else ever has. 

“And I want you to suck my other tentacle at the same time.”

“God, Yuuri, _yes_.” He’s getting hard again, and his hand finds its way to his incipient erection. He really can’t get enough of those tentacles. “Fuck, I…” he trails off as he starts stroking himself to the thought of Yuuri filling him up in ways he’d only dreamed of.

Yuuri, pressed up against him as he his, notices what Victor is up to before long. “Can I help you with that?” he asks, voice low, his breath hot against Victor’s neck.

“Oh yes,” he breathes, and Yuuri’s hand, wrapped around his waist, skims its way down his stomach until it meets Victor’s arm. Yuuri wraps his hand around Victor’s, and they both jerk Victor’s cock together in time. 

Yuuri drags his lips along Victor’s neck and kisses him along his jaw until he reaches his ear, into which he whispers delicious filth. “Gonna hold you down so you can’t move. Spread your legs apart and fuck you like you’ve never been fucked before.”

“Yes, yes,” Victor says, his eyes closed as he loses himself to Yuuri’s words and the pleasure zinging along his nerves with every stroke of their joined hands.

“Just think of all the places I can touch you. I can jerk you off and play with both your nipples at the same time, while I’m filling your mouth and your hole.”

Victor moans into Yuuri’s hair again, and he’s getting close already just at the thought of being so impossibly full of Yuuri, at the phantom sensation of suckers rippling against his arms and legs. He can only imagine what Yuuri will be capable of with so many extra limbs, and god, what a delightful thought that is, especially because he won’t have to just imagine it for that much longer.

“You’ll never forget how good it feels. I’ll ruin you for anyone else,” Yuuri growls, and that incredibly hot possessive streak is what sends him over the edge. 

“Oh fuck, _Yuuri_ ,” he cries, and he spills over their joined hands as Yuuri strokes him through to the end. His chest heaves as he pants to catch his breath, and he feels utterly boneless and wrung out.

Yuuri lets go of his softening dick and rolls towards the nightstand to grab some tissues. He wipes his own hand off and then ducks under the covers to wipe Victor clean. Thank god, because Victor really doesn’t feel like moving at all.

When Yuuri resurfaces, he snuggles back up to Victor. “So that’s a yes?”

Victor turns his head towards Yuuri and kisses him briefly on the lips before looking at him with the most serious expression he can muster. “Next rest day, I want you to wreck me.”

Yuuri smiles back at him. “Mmm, can’t wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please look forward to chapter two, wherein Yuuri will wreck Victor, as promised.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri wants to practice with his tentacles some more before going all out. His request? “You want me to use my tentacles on you, right? I was thinking I could try fucking you with a tentacle. And I want to ride your cock while I’m fucking you. I want to be inside you while you’re inside me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for sticking around and waiting for the next installment. I had a semester from hell and now I’m trying to get my brain back into writing. Oh, uh, and surprise, this will be three chapters now.
> 
> Some quick anatomy notes! Squids actually have 8 arms and 2 tentacles, the latter of which are club-ended appendages. ([See here.](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cephalopod_limb)) In Yuuri’s case, the tentacles are far more sensitive than the arms and can also release ink. But let’s be real, “squid arms” sounds awkward and not particularly sexy, so I’m just gonna call them all tentacles. Some are just extra fun tentacles!
> 
> Thanks again to [A_N_D](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_N_D) for betaing!

Tonight, it’s Victor’s turn to cook dinner, and he pokes at the chunks of chicken breast sauteeing in the pan in front of him. Yuuri had spent the afternoon at Lilia’s studio practicing, so he wouldn’t be home until dinner time.

The lock on the front door clicks open, and Yuuri pushes his way into their apartment backwards, holding a large box in addition to his gym bag slung over his shoulder. Victor wonders what Yuuri had ordered, since he doesn’t order things that often. “Yuuri! Need any help?”

“No, I got it,” Yuuri replies, and he plops the box down on the coffee table a few steps away. After dropping his gym bag on the floor, he digs his keys into the tape holding the package closed and slices it open.

Victor figures the chicken will be alright for a few more minutes, so he wanders over to the living room. “What’s this?” he asks. He peeks into the box and sees… bedding?

“Oh, right. So.” Yuuri slides a hand around to the back of his neck and turns to face Victor. “About what you asked for… with my tentacles. I thought we should probably get some stuff to help with the mess, since I didn’t want to do all that in the shower.”

Victor finds himself flushing, heat prickling the skin on his face. “Oh. Yes, good call.”

“So I got an extra strength waterproof mattress protector, some microfiber towels, and some black sheets. I hope they’re okay?” He hands Victor the package of sheets for inspection, as if Victor could be thinking about thread count at a time like this.

Victor takes the package and his eyes glaze over the words. 500 thread count pima cotton? Okay, sure, fine. He stares into the black void of the sheets without a word, because all he can think about is Yuuri pinning him down, tentacles wrapped around his wrists, and fucking him on those sheets. He’s trying desperately not to let that thought get to his dick.

“Uh, Vitya?”

Victor shakes his head and blinks himself back to the present. “Right! They look great! Sorry I was just...”

Yuuri smiles and pulls him into a hug, leaning up towards his ear. “Yeah, me too.”

Victor plops the package of sheets on the table and hugs Yuuri back. “Thank you. I can’t wait.” He starts kissing Yuuri’s neck, but then he remembers he’s supposed to be cooking dinner. “But I should probably go check on the chicken.”

Yuuri lets go of him and nods. “I’ll go put these on the bed, then.”

“Sounds good.” Victor kisses him on the cheek and then pads back over to the kitchen. Fortunately, the chicken has not burned despite his brief distraction. He flips the chicken over as Yuuri disappears into the bedroom with his box.

* * *

After they finish dinner, Yuuri reaches across the table for Victor’s hand. Victor smiles as Yuuri threads their fingers together.

“So, I was thinking....”

Victor raises an eyebrow. “Oh?” Clearly Yuuri has something planned, and Victor can’t wait to find out what he has in mind.

Yuuri draws in a large breath as if to prepare himself for something. “I think I need some more practice with my tentacles before we do the big tentacle scene.”

Victor smirks. “Is that why the rush with the new sheets?”

Yuuri smiles sheepishly. “Well, yeah. Do you want to practice tonight?” He pushes their hands together and squeezes.

Victor leans forward as he brings Yuuri’s hand to his lips and kisses the back of his hand, maintaining eye contact all the while. “Absolutely. So how do you want to practice?”

“You want me to use my tentacles on you, right? I was thinking I could try fucking you with a tentacle.”

Victor’s lips curl into a smile. “Oh, yes, I like this idea.” Really, this is what he had wanted all along.

“And I want to ride your cock while I’m fucking you. I want to be inside you while you’re inside me.”

“Oh… oh fuck, Yuuri.” Victor pitches forward as a wave of arousal washes over him. This wasn’t a scenario he’d imagined, but he finds himself wanting it desperately, wanting Yuuri all over him, inside him, around him. His hand in Yuuri’s isn’t enough.

“Should we shower then?”

Victor finds himself pushing his chair back and standing up before he even realizes it, pulling Yuuri along with him. He looks at Yuuri, amusement plain on his face.

Yuuri chuckles. “I’ll take that as a yes, then.”

“Yes. Very yes.” Victor nods decisively and then leads Yuuri into their bedroom, and they quickly shed their clothes before stepping into the shower.

“Ready?” Yuuri asks, one hand on the tap.

“Whenever you are, solnyshko.” He wraps his arms around Yuuri in a side hug and presses a kiss to his cheek as hot water starts spraying down on both of them. Just as before, the air behind Yuuri’s back seems to shimmer as black tentacles materialize and sprout from Yuuri’s back.

Yuuri lets out a sigh and then turns to Victor, returning his hug and nuzzling into his neck.”I’m glad they came back,” Yuuri mumbles into his neck. “I was worried they wouldn’t.”

“You were?” Victor asks, surprised. Just days ago, Yuuri was instead worrying that he’d be stuck with tentacles forever, but now that they both know the possibilities, perhaps Yuuri’s mind has changed.

“Mmm. I know how much you like them, and I want to make you feel good, and…” Yuuri trails off, still talking into Victor’s neck.

Victor frowns. He didn’t mean to make Yuuri worry about something that was supposed to be fun, if unusual. “Yuuri. Look at me, okay?” Yuuri lifts his head up, expression inscrutable, and Victor continues. “You know I love you with or without tentacles, right? I love _you_ , and if they never came back, I would be happy as long as I have you, Yuuri.”

Yuuri sighs in relief. “I know, I just… You know me. I worry about things like this, even if I know that’s true. It helps to hear it, though.”

Victor hugs him even tighter. “I’ll tell you I love you as many times as it takes, solnyshko.”

Yuuri smiles back. “I love you too, Vitya, so let me show you.” He raises his hands up to Victor’s face and strokes a cheek with his thumb before leaning up to kiss him softly.

Victor closes his eyes and kisses him back, and as he does so, Yuuri’s tentacles wrap around him, all up and down his back, returning his hug, pressing their bodies flush. God, it feels wonderful to be wrapped up in Yuuri like this, surrounded by the insistent warmth of his tentacles and the hot shower. He breaks the kiss for a moment to let Yuuri know. “Wow, best hug _ever_ ,” he says, pressing his forehead against Yuuri’s.

“Mmm, yeah. You’re all mine.” Yuuri shoots him a mischievous smirk.

Victor shudders. “Always,” he replies, and returns to kissing Yuuri as he feels his cock stirring to life. He lets himself drown in Yuuri’s lips, in the feeling of warmth and connection as their mouths meet again and again.

Yuuri slides his fingers into Victor’s hair and caresses slow circles into his back with his tentacles. Victor hums with contentment against his mouth and then slips his tongue inside, relishing the heat and softness. Yuuri meets him halfway, and their tongues slide languidly against each other, and he wishes he could float in this feeling forever.

Yuuri’s cock begins pressing more insistently against Victor’s thigh, and he too wants more, wants Yuuri filling him up and surrounding him in every way possible. He slips his hands down from Yuuri’s waist to his ass, greedily grabbing handfuls of it, pulling Yuuri’s hips against his own. Yuuri rolls his hips and Victor moans into his mouth at the pressure against his hardening cock.

Yuuri pulls away from the kiss, his breathing labored. “You ready to take this to the bedroom, then?”

Victor finds himself catching his breath before he answers. “Well, as soon as we clean off, yeah.”

Yuuri nods thoughtfully. He slowly releases Victor from the gasp of his tentacles. “Race you, then?”

“But you’ve got so many extra arms! That’s not fair!”

Yuuri winks and lunges for his soap with a tentacle, and Victor can’t help but laugh as he picks up the bar of soap and starts lathering it all over himself with his tentacle. “What?” Yuuri scoffs. “You would too if you had these things.”

Victor smiles fondly and reaches for his own body wash and washcloth. “Can’t argue with that,” he says as he cleans himself off.

Yuuri, of course, finishes first, but he waits until Victor is done too and then turns off the water. After they dry off, he wraps a tentacle around Victor’s hand and tugs him towards the bed, now fitted with black sheets, and Victor marvels at how thoroughly he’s embracing the tentacles as extensions of himself.

Victor flops onto the bed, arranges some pillows against the headboard, and settles back against them, making sure to lie on top of some of Yuuri’s strategically placed towels. Yuuri climbs on top of him, straddling his hips and making himself at home on Victor’s lap. He wraps his arms around Yuuri, just above his ass and below the tentacles, but Yuuri encourages his hands downwards with a couple of tentacles, and Victor obliges by grabbing his ass again. “Mmm, there we go,” Yuuri says as he leans down to trail kisses along Victor’s neck. “Now let me take care of you.”

Yuuri’s mouth finds Victor’s once again, and as they kiss, Victor lets his eyes flutter closed. He then gasps in surprise, breaking the kiss, when tentacles flick against his nipples. “Oh,” he breathes, and Yuuri smiles against his lips before resuming the kiss. Victor moans into Yuuri’s mouth as the suckers on those tentacles pull on his nipples. They’re warm and wet, and it’s almost like having Yuuri’s mouth sucking on both of his nipples at once, but no, Yuuri is kissing him with his mouth, and oh god. He squirms under Yuuri as his cock fills out, straining for some kind of contact more than the occasional brush with Yuuri’s pelvis. He squeezes Yuuri’s ass and tries to pull him in closer, to press their hips together. Yuuri’s cock is hard and resting against his stomach, and whenever it brushes his own, a flash of heat flares within him

But it’s not enough. He pulls away from Yuuri’s mouth to beg for more. “Please, Yuuri, please touch me, I…” He trails off as he looks down and watches the tentacles playing with his nipples, sucking and flicking. It’s almost too much already, and he tips his head back and mutters, “Oh, _fuck_.”

“You like that? How does it feel?” Yuuri murmurs in his ear.

“So good, like your mouth is everywhere.” God, he’s so, so lucky.

“Mmm, good,” Yuuri hums and then kisses Victor’s cheek. “Ready for more?”

“So ready.” 

Yuuri nods. He hasn’t stopped playing with Victor’s nipples, and it seems he doesn’t intend to. The rest of his tentacles float aimlessly in the air behind him, undulating gently. Victor watches in fascination as another tentacle joins the fray and sighs in relief as it wraps around his cock. The suckers start working his cock, and he moans helplessly at the onslaught of sensation. He lets his head fall back against the headboard, and he closes his eyes so he can lose himself in wave after wave of pleasure.

“Oh, Vitya,” Yuuri says, his voice unmistakably fond. “You’re so beautiful like this.”

“Yuuri, Yuuri…” is all he can manage, and then Yuuri’s kissing him again, swallowing his moans, drinking in the pleasure he’s giving Victor, like a man who’s found fresh water after days at sea. Victor brings his arms up to Yuuri’s shoulders and pulls him in as close as he can. Yuuri is everywhere all over him, and it’s so, so wonderful. But he doesn’t know how much longer he can hold out against Yuuri’s skilled tentacles, and he very much wants to last as long as he can inside Yuuri.

He reluctantly tears himself away from Yuuri’s mouth. “Wait, wait,” he says between labored breaths. “Don’t wanna get too close.”

“Mm, yeah. I want to ride that cock of yours so much.” He smiles and kisses Victor’s forehead as he releases Victor from the grasp of his tentacles.

Victor shudders as the tentacles peel away, popping wetly off his skin, and he tries to breathe slowly enough to calm himself down some.

Yuuri climbs off his lap and kneels next to him. “Slide down for me.”

Victor nods and extracts himself from the stack of pillows, rearranging them so that he can lie down. Once he’s settled, Yuuri taps at his knees. “Spread your legs for me, Vitya.” He eagerly complies, drawing his legs up and letting his knees flop apart.

“I’m going to open both of us up,” Yuuri says, and then he grabs the lube off the nightstand. He climbs between Victor’s legs and kneels, and then he pours some lube in his hand and rubs it between his fingers to warm it up. He reaches behind himself, sliding a hand underneath his tentacles, and sighs as he slides a finger into himself.

With his other hand, Yuuri presses a finger against Victor’s entrance and swirls it around. Victor hums contentedly as he presses his finger inside. He bites his lip as he fucks both of them with his fingers, and Victor enjoys watching this almost as much as he enjoys having Yuuri’s finger inside him. Once Victor has adjusted to one finger, Yuuri pulls it out instead of adding another. “I’m going to try with these,” he says, bringing two tentacles in front of himself. “Is that okay?”

Victor can’t hold back a moan, because _finally_ , Yuuri will be inside him with one of those things. “So very okay,” he says. The tips of these tentacles are tapered and narrow, and they increase in size slowly enough that Victor thinks the effect wouldn’t be much different than having two fingers inside at most.

Yuuri nods. “I’m going to try it on myself first.” He picks up the lube again and spreads some along the tapered ends of the two tentacles, and he shudders. He sends them back behind himself.

“Can I watch?” Victor blurts out.

Yuuri chuckles. “Of course.” And then he turns around and backs up so that he’s straddling Victor’s chest, with his ass less than a foot from Victor’s face. He lets all of his remaining tentacles fall around Victor’s sides. With his hands, he pulls his ass cheeks apart, and he slides a lubed-up tentacle between his cheeks before pushing inside with the tip. Victor gasps at the sight.

Yuuri sighs as it slides inside, and he pushes it in slowly, gradually stretching himself out. He fucks himself with it, pushing in deeper and deeper on each stroke. “You like what you see? You want me to do this to you?” Yuuri asks, his voice low.

“Oh, fuck yes.”

“Mmm, good.” Yuuri slides a second tentacle inside and groans as he stretches himself further. Victor watches with fascination as the black appendages slide in and out of Yuuri, and god, does he want Yuuri to do that to him.

“Yuuri, please, me too…” he chokes out.

Yuuri hums a pleased noise as he crawls forward and then turns back around to face Victor, kneeling between Victor’s legs, tentacles still inside himself. He picks up the lube again and slicks up a couple more tentacles. “Ready?” he asks.

“Please,” Victor replies, and Yuuri presses up against his entrance and then pushes inside. He slides inside Victor slowly, taking his time as Victor adjusts to the appendage inside him, stretching him out. The sensation is distinct from fingers or a dick; the suckers add a novel texture to the process, and he shudders at the sensation.

When Victor’s stretched out some more, Yuuri starts pumping in and out, and oh, how he relishes the feeling of those suckers against his rim on every stroke. His cock aches, and he wants to feel Yuuri around him, inside him, everywhere all at once. Whimpers tumble from his lips as Yuuri slips in another tentacle, fucking him with it alongside the other, pushing it a little deeper on each stroke, until he’s clutching their brand new sheets in his fists. “God, Yuuri,” he pants, “so good, so good.”

“Are you ready for more?”

“Yesyesyes.”

Yuuri stills inside him, and Victor squirms, trying uselessly to push himself against Yuuri’s tentacles.

Yuuri places an arm on Victor’s thigh. “Patience, Vitya.”

Victor whimpers and nods. 

“One last thing,” Yuuri says. “I’m going to pull out of you for a second.” Before he does so, he spreads some lube along one of the tentacles with the thicker, club-shaped head. He moans as he does so, and Victor is practically drooling at the thought of having that thing inside of him. It’s so thick, thicker than Yuuri’s cock and with a more bulbous shape.

The words are out before Victor can stop them, and why would he? “Please, please, fuck me with that.”

“Yes, yes, just one second,” he says, panting, and then tentacles slide out and Victor gasps at the sudden feeling of emptiness. Just moments later, Yuuri is pressing at his entrance again, and he sucks in a breath as this larger tentacle pushes inside him. God, it feels so _big_ and he feels his body stretching to accommodate it.

“You doing okay?” Yuuri asks, eyes wide as he wipes his hands on the towel under Victor.

“Yes, yes, more, _please_ ,” he begs. He closes his eyes, breathing to relax himself as Yuuri fills him up, as sucker after sucker brushes past his sensitive rim.

Yuuri groans, and Victor realizes the whole head of the tentacle is inside him. He’s so deliciously full, and he opens his eyes and sees Yuuri leaning forward on his hands and knees, catching his breath.

“Oh, Vitya, you’re so… feels so good, fuck.” He turns and presses a kiss to the inside of Victor’s thigh.

“So good,” Victor echoes. 

“Let me…” Yuuri trails off, and Victor wonders briefly what he’s up to. Only briefly, because he yelps when he feels the suckers pulsing inside him.

“What are you--OH.” He presses his head back against the pillow and gasps when he feels the suckers pulling and pushing directly on his prostate, sending waves of pleasure rolling up his spine. Precome leaks from his cock, and oh how he wishes Yuuri would touch him there again. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he babbles, until the barrage of sensations fades and his capacity for language returns. He picks his head up off the pillow and says, “Yuuri, I think you may be a tentacle genius.” 

Yuuri laughs. “Well, I don’t know about that, but I know what you like.”

Victor smiles fondly. “Mmm, yeah you do. Come up here.”

Yuuri smiles back, crawls over top of him, and leans down to kiss him again, his hard cock grazing Victor’s stomach. Victor brings his hands to Yuuri’s face and holds him as he kisses him softly. He loves moments like these, with the steady hum of pleasure thrumming through his veins, and his whole being suffused with love for his incredible, beautiful fiancé. Victor lifts his head to follow Yuuri’s lips as he pulls away, and Yuuri runs a hand through his hair while using tentacles to balance himself. “Mm, my turn now,” he says as he sits up, and Victor lets his hands fall away.

Yuuri reaches for the bottle of lube, his own hole still plugged with his tentacles. He warms some lube in his hands and then reaches underneath himself between his legs to slick Victor’s cock up. When he finally wraps his hand around Victor’s cock, Victor shudders and moans in relief. He’s achingly hard, but Yuuri still pumps his cock a few times to make sure he’s ready.

And then Yuuri is on his knees, hovering over Victor with a determined look on his face. Victor can’t help but stare at the gorgeous man above him, tentacles spreading out behind him, looking like he’s on a mission to wreck one Victor Nikiforov.  As Yuuri slides the tentacles out of himself, he sucks in a breath and grabs Victor’s cock to line it up with his entrance. Victor hums as the tip presses against his hole, just as slick and open as his own.

Yuuri’s mouth hangs open as he slowly sinks down on Victor’s cock, and Victor encourages him on by dragging his fingers up and down his inner thighs, trying to focus on that rather than on the sensations threatening to overwhelm him. He takes measured breaths as Yuuri engulfs him with the velvet warmth of his body and fills him up with his thick tentacle.

At last Yuuri settles all the way down, and Victor lets the feeling of it wash over him: Yuuri is inside him, filling him up, and wrapped around his cock all at the same time. He’s everywhere at once, and Victor has needed this so, so deeply in a way he didn’t even realize. He find himself grabbing aimlessly for even more of Yuuri. “Yuuri, Yuuri,” he whispers, voice threatening to crack as his emotions catch up with his body.

His hands finally find Yuuri’s, and Yuuri reassures him, squeezing his hands. “I know, I know, I’ve got you.” Yuuri bends forwards, pressing their joined hands against the bed, pinning Victor down with both his hands and his gorgeous chestnut eyes.

“I love you,” Victor blurts out. _I love you I love you I love you_ is the only thought he can process right now. His whole existence has narrowed down to Yuuri, to their bodies joined together in this improbable, wondrous way.

“Love you so much, Vitya.” Yuuri leans down and brushes his lips along Victor’s pulse, kissing him softly. “Thank you, this is… I…” He trails off as he whispers into Victor’s ear. He lifts himself back up so they can both see each other’s faces again, and Victor swears he sees him blinking away incipient tears. “I love feeling you everywhere like this.” He releases Victor’s hands, and with his now-free hands, cups Victor’s face with one hand and strokes Victor’s hair with the other.

“Mm, me too,” Victor sighs happily. “So please, make me yours everywhere, Yuuri. I need you.” Victor catches the hand in his hair and brings it to his lips, closing his eyes as he presses a kiss to the back of Yuuri’s hand.

“I need you too,” Yuuri says. Tentacles wrap around Victor’s thighs, pressing them backwards and holding him open, and as the wet suckers latch onto his thighs, the feeling of being restrained stirs something deep inside him, and he moans in response. After a moment, Yuuri thrusts in and out leisurely with the tentacle. Victor gasps at the feeling of the tentacle stretching him wide, shuddering as the suckers caress his entrance on every stroke and ripple inside of him. 

The tentacles wrapped around his legs pull him upward until his ass is in the air and his hips are angled towards his torso, and Victor marvels at just how  _ strong _ the tentacles are. Yuuri lifts him up effortlessly and starts to fuck himself on Victor’s cock, pumping his hips back and forth. “Oh yesss,” he breathes as Victor moans beneath him.

Victor throws his arms around Yuuri’s shoulders and hangs on for dear life.  Pleasure rips through him with every thrust inside him, the thick tentacle pressing against his prostate. That alone would have been enough, he thinks, but he’s also surrounded by the heat and softness of Yuuri’s body, slick walls sliding against his cock. Yuuri alternates between them, but Victor needs more, needs to be fucked harder. Desperate noises gush from his lips as he begs for more until Yuuri captures his mouth in a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss.

“I’ll give you anything you need,” Yuuri says when he releases Victor’s mouth. He presses his forehead into Victor’s and moans. “Oh, _fuck_ ,” he spits as he thrusts the tentacle deep inside at the same time he takes Victor’s cock fully inside himself. His jaw hangs open as he pants through another double thrust.

“Yes, yes, more,” Victor says, gasping as Yuuri finally starts fucking him in earnest, bouncing against his hips and driving into him relentlessly with the tentacle. His nerves are on fire and he feels so warm everywhere, feels need and desperation coalescing in him, and he knows he’s not going to last much longer against Yuuri’s unrelenting thrusts. “Close, so close,” he says, pulling Yuuri in tighter, until he feels Yuuri’s leaking cock dragging against his stomach.

“Me too, I’m gonna come inside, want you to come in me too,” Yuuri says, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Please, yes, want it, want you so much,” Victor babbles, and Yuuri pounds the tentacle deep inside him one more time. Yuuri groans and stills above him, fully sheathed on his cock and clenching down, and seconds later he feels a flood of hot ink inside him, filling him up, and that pushes him over the edge. He comes inside Yuuri, filling him up too, shouting Yuuri’s name as his vision goes white.

When he returns to reality, blinking until his vision returns, his chest heaves as he catches his breath. His whole body feels sluggish with satiation, and he slides his hands up to the back of Yuuri’s head to pull him in for a kiss, tangling his fingers in Yuuri’s soft hair. As they kiss, Victor realizes that Yuuri isn’t finished yet. After all, that was only one tentacle, and Yuuri’s cock is still hard and heavy against his belly. He lets go of Yuuri’s hair with one hand and slips it between them, wrapping his fingers around Yuuri, who gasps and breaks the kiss.

Yuuri pulls away and meets Victor’s gaze, pupils darkened with want. “Can I please finish inside you? I’m close, wanna feel you--”

“Yes,” Victor interrupts, nodding, and releases Yuuri’s cock. Really, it’s the least he can do for Yuuri after all that.

“Mm, thank you.” Yuuri kisses Victor’s cheek and then pulls himself off Victor’s softening dick. The tentacles wrapped around his legs relax, lowering him gently back down onto the bed. He shudders as he’s released from the warmth of Yuuri’s body, along with a dribble of his come.

Before he climbs between Victor’s legs, Yuuri reaches for the lube again and slicks up his cock as well as the other club-shaped tentacle. Victor’s eyes widen and the question is halfway out of his mouth before he can even think it through. “Yuuri, what are you…?”

Yuuri looks at him for a moment, confused, and then the half-asked question clicks. “Oh! The tentacle is for me.”

Victor exhales. “Oh, I thought… okay.” Did he really think Yuuri was going to fuck him with both _now_?

Yuuri raises an eyebrow. “Did… did you want both?”

Victor shakes his head. “Not right now, but… next time?”

Yuuri smiles. “Mm, yeah, I like that idea.” Yuuri picks up his hand and kisses the back of it, and god, Victor is _blushing_. 

Yuuri gets on his knees between Victor’s legs, still bound by tentacles, and Victor watches in fascination as he pushes the tentacle inside himself. He closes his eyes, exhales haltingly, and then shivers when the tentacle is deep inside him. He blinks a few times and then looks at Victor. “Ready?”

Victor nods. The tentacles wrapped around his thighs tighten again, pulling them apart and lifting his ass up off the bed for Yuuri to fuck him.

Of course, the tentacle needs to come out of him first. Victor takes a stuttering breath as Yuuri withdraws it, and he feels every sucker grazing his rim on the way out with all the intensity of post-orgasmic overstimulation. As the tentacle leaves his body, black ink rushes out of his loose hole, and he groans. God, there was  _ so much _ ink, many times the amount of come a human could produce. It’s a good thing Yuuri bought all those towels and black sheets.

The feeling of emptiness lasts mere moments, until Yuuri swiftly pushes inside him with his cock, fully sheathing himself in one stroke. “Oh, fuck, you’re so wet,” Yuuri says, surprised.

Victor smirks. “Thanks to you. Now come here.”

Yuuri smiles and bends forward, pressing his face into Victor’s neck, and Victor wraps his arms around his shoulders again. Victor closes his eyes to deal with the onslaught of sensations as each snap of Yuuri’s hips sends a jolt up his raw nerves, focusing on the sweet nothings Yuuri murmurs into his ear between kisses to his neck. “So good, Vitya, feels so good, love you so much.”

Victor sighs happily and kisses Yuuri’s hair. “Love you too, solnyshko.” He always loves being full of Yuuri, loves bringing pleasure to Yuuri with his body, and so he tugs Yuuri’s face up to meet his own. The look of adoration and bliss on Yuuri’s face satisfies something deep within him, and they spend a moment lost in each other’s eyes until his body begins to protest. “Please, come inside me again,” he says.

Yuuri smiles at him and starts moving again, as Victor mewls beneath him. Victor can’t stop watching his face, flushed with desire, as he fucks his sloppy, wet hole, even as every stroke sends his nerves into overdrive. Yuuri’s thrusts quicken, and breathy moans replace the tender words tumbling out of his mouth until he finally stills and cries out, “Ah, Vitya!” Victor whimpers as Yuuri fills him up again with a spurt of hot come.

One of Yuuri’s hands scrambles to Victor’s lower back, and Victor wonders why for a moment, until he feels the tentacles gripping his legs unravel themselves and retract. As he opens his eyes, Yuuri gasps and throws his head back, and the tentacles shimmer and then dissolve as they retreat into Yuuri’s back.

After the last tentacle fades from existence, Yuuri exhales loudly and lowers them both down to the bed, and then he collapses onto Victor’s chest, his own chest heaving as he catches his breath. He wriggles and pulls his softening cock out of Victor’s thoroughly abused hole, eliciting one more whimper from Victor as another flood of ink and come leaks out of him.

Victor figures Yuuri will need a few minutes to gather himself after all that, so he simply rubs Yuuri’s back where the tentacles were just moments ago. He feels Yuuri’s breathing even out as he caresses him, until finally Yuuri rolls off onto his side, cuddling up next to Victor.

Yuuri hums a pleased noise and nuzzles Victor’s neck. “You okay, Vitya?” His lips deposit feather-light kisses on Victor’s neck. 

Victor resumes stroking his back. “Of course, solnyshko. Are  _ you _ okay? I worry watching the tentacles disappear like that.” 

“Oh, that’s fine. Like I said, it just feels… Weird and intense, but it doesn’t hurt.” Yuuri props himself up on an elbow. “But… You liked it, right?”

“Oh my god, Yuuri. That was really amazing. And I felt so connected to you.” Victor reaches for Yuuri’s face and strokes his cheek with his thumb. “It was wonderful.”

Yuuri smiles and says, “Me too, so thank you.” He leans down and presses his lips to Victor’s for a brief, tender kiss that sends warmth radiating through him. “And, I know I said I wanted it before, but now that you’ve had the tentacle, do you still want me to fuck you with that and my cock at the same time? ”

Victor shivers at the thought. “Oh yes. It’s something I’ve wanted to try for a while, so this seems like the perfect way to do it, since it would feel great for you too, right?”

Yuuri bites his lip and nods. “I really, really want to try.”

“And you'll hold me down with your tentacles too, right? I really liked how they felt around my thighs.” Victor awaits an answer eagerly. 

A look of desire flashes across Yuuri's eyes. “Oh, fuck yes. You’re going to kill me, you know.” Yuuri whines and buries his face in a pillow next to Victor’s head. 

“Hey, no hiding!” Victor reaches under Yuuri’s chin and pulls his face up off the pillow.

“Okay, okay,” Yuuri says, acquiescing. He throws an arm over Victor’s chest. “Let’s get cleaned up. We’re both a mess.”

Victor hums in agreement and then lifts his head to peer at Yuuri’s lower half, where he sees black ink streaked down Yuuri’s thighs, which throws his curiosity into overdrive. “Yuuri! Did you come inside yourself with the tentacle too? Did you have two orgasms at once? How did that feel?”

Yuuri immediately flushes. “It was really intense. I felt it everywhere… Probably one of the best I’ve had.” He grins sheepishly.

Victor nods thoughtfully, proud of his role in such an achievement. “Wonderful. Well, maybe next time we can try all three!”

Yuuri’s eyes widen. “Vitya…”

“Okay, that might be a bit much. But keep it in mind. I want to reach new heights in making you feel good.” Victor quirks his eyebrows and smirks. 

Yuuri’s face breaks into a smile and he laughs. “I love you so much, you know.” He climbs back on top of Victor and kisses him again, slow and deep, and Victor melts into it. 

When Yuuri finally pulls away, he strokes Victor’s hair and says, “Let’s go clean off in the shower.” He climbs off of Victor and steps off the bed, and then he turns around and offers a hand to Victor, a smile on his face. 

There’s nowhere Victor would rather be than in Yuuri’s hands (or perhaps now, his tentacles), and so he places his hand in Yuuri’s and follows him to the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third and final chapter will be the Big Tentacle Scene. I don’t have an update schedule, but I will post it eventually, so please subscribe! Thank you for your patience and support. Comments feed my soul.
> 
> Exciting news! I commissioned Aria to draw a scene from this chapter and she did a beautiful piece for me!! Check it out here: [tumblr ](http://yummyguilty.tumblr.com/post/178675198571/pursuitofnerdiness-thank-you-soo-much-for)/[twitter](https://twitter.com/Alikurai/status/1047218519983771649)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! <3
> 
> I am not a marine biologist. Just like Victor, I have read several Wikipedia articles on squid and improvised accordingly.
> 
> If you’d like to scream about YOI with me, [say hello on Twitter](https://twitter.com/her_nerdiness).


End file.
